


Turning your best friends into cocksleeves

by Thomas_DP



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Corruption, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Hand Bra, Hand Jobs, Hot Outfits, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Modeling, Multiple Cumshots, Multiple Orgasms, Public Humiliation, Threesome - F/F/M, Titjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_DP/pseuds/Thomas_DP
Summary: When you've been lusting after your friends for a very long time and you're not making any headway in fucking them, why not enlist some professional support to finally turn them into your willing cumdumpsters?
Relationships: Darshelle Stevens/Original Female Character, Darshelle Stevens/Original Male Character
Kudos: 7





	Turning your best friends into cocksleeves

It took him a couple months of saving as many pounds as he could manage, but Sean had finally done it. Having bought tickets to fly to America for himself and two of his very desirable female friends; Lucy and Amber, the three of them would spend an entire weekend having fun at the annual huge RTX-event. Sean had paid for the RTX-tickets himself as well, so even though he was a huge RT-fan, he was expecting to experience more than just innocent convention fun before they all had to fly back to the UK. He didn’t ask for much actually: just getting a couple steps closer to turning Lucy into his personal cocksleeve and making Amber his loyal and willing cumdumpster-girlfriend. Lucy was just a simple side dish however, seeing as Amber has always been Sean’s top priority babe-to-bang. Sporting a fit and curvy body and a hot face that was just begging to be covered in cum on a daily basis, the young rocking metal girl didn’t need to do much to have Sean sporting a big and rock hard boner. Already as close as friends could be with each other and having spent a lot of time and effort on not friendzoning himself with Amber in the process, Sean thought that all he needed to get physical with the hot rock-slut, was spending one special and intense moment together. Just one incredibly intimate occasion to convince her that his hard cock was made for her tight and exquisite pussy. And truth be told, he wasn’t that far off with that train of thought. He’d require some persuasive assistance however, which was one of the most crucial steps of his ‘claim Amber’ plan.

Lucky for him that he had taken care of that many months in advance…

****************

After having dumped their luggage in their hotel room, the three of them couldn’t wait to visit their first ever RTX-event and hurriedly got dressed in more ‘convention-appropriate’ clothes. Which of course meant that Sean was waiting impatiently for his two female companions to finish up after he got finished changing clothes in a mere three minutes. Unable to resist peeking in on Lucy changing clothes in one of the two small bathrooms, Sean decided to quickly rub one out while his eyes were fixated on her naked butt and tits. The dude had class of course, so he started rubbing his cock back and forth with one of Amber’s bras he had quickly found in her luggage. Knowing that Amber was going to wear a semi-cosplay outfit and that she had probably just started putting on her makeup, Sean took his sweet time pleasuring himself to the sight of a naked and oblivious Lucy. 

The risky situation he found himself in excited him like crazy however, and combined with the fact that Lucy’s outfit wasn’t as complicated as he had hoped, Sean covered the inside of Amber’s black lace bra with a big load of warm sticky cum, right before Lucy finished putting on her shoes.

With barely enough time to enjoy the afterglow of his rushed cumshot, Sean almost lost it when he heard Amber suddenly talk to him. Lucky for him, she was still in the other bathroom and not standing behind him, ready to bust his ass and pound on him for being a perv.

“Sean, I forgot to bring my bra with me. Can you hand it over, please? It’s kinda essential for my outfit.”

“Err, sure. What’s it look like?”

“It’s a black lace one. Just open my left suitcase, you’ll spot it immediately.”

Slowly looking down towards the cum-covered black lace bra he was still holding tightly, Sean started to lightly panic. With Lucy about to exit her bathroom in a matter of seconds, Sean had no other option but to quickly stash Amber’s bra deep inside his own luggage, followed by him pretending to check Amber’s luggage just as Lucy re-entered the room. Wearing a low-cut body suit which showed a minimal amount of cleavage and black leggings, Lucy would have gotten Sean’s cock rock hard again, if it weren’t for the fact that he was just way too occupied with trying to solve his cummy mess.

“What’s up Sean? Can’t find it?” asked Lucy, as she sat down on one of the two beds.

“Nope, I can’t find it anywhere! Feel free to look for it yourself if you don’t believe me though!” replied Sean, trying his best to come over as inconspicuous as possible.

A little weirded out and feeling slightly insulted by Sean’s rude insinuation, Lucy started going through Amber’s suitcase, while Sean pretended to look for it in Amber’s other suitcase.

“Any second now, Sean!”

“We can’t find it Amber! You sure you packed it?”

“Of course I did! I even double-checked to see if I packed it yesterday! Look more closely, I’m sure you’ll find it eventually!”

Yet no black lace bra was retrieved during the next couple minutes, with Amber angrily storming out of the bathroom finally to look for it herself.

Wearing black high heel boots and a tight black catsuit she had only half put on yet, Amber covered her bare breasts with her left arm, while she used her right hand to nervously rummage through her luggage. As multiple minutes passed by, Amber started to get nervous and tense, which also resulted in the occasional nipslip, as more and more of her focus went to retrieving the last piece of her outfit and not towards maintaining her ‘armbra’. 

Eventually, in a cursing fit, Amber used both her hands to look for her bra in her suitcases, giving Sean a full view of her big jiggling tits, as all her inhibitions were momentarily pushed to the back of her mind. Having gone through both her suitcases multiple times and realising that her friends were starting to get anxious, a restless Amber quickly went back into the bathroom and called out to Lucy mere moments later.

Eavesdropping on his friends almost immediately, Sean felt his dick growing harder and harder with each sentence Lucy and Amber spoke to each other.

“Can’t you wear another bra? It really is quite revealing without one.”

“I can’t! The other bras I packed are neither the right colour or the right size!”

“Well, do you have to wear that outfit? You could always put on something different.”

“Out of the question. Sean’s apparently going to help me today with figuring out stuff for my cosplay-idea and this is the only cosplay-ish outfit I have which still fits me…”

“That growth-spurt of your boobs really hit you hard, didn’t it?”

“No kidding. Back when I was nineteen, it came so out of nowhere that I thought that I had gotten pregnant. Talk about being a late-bloomer…”

“And with your whole band-thing, you didn’t need to buy any new cosplay-related outfits during the last four years.”

“Course not. There isn’t too much cosplay involved with rock and metal music. And I only got my interest in cosplaying back for the sake of the band. We could really use some extra money you know.”

“Well then Amber, guess you have no other option but going braless. Better mentally prepare yourself for getting ogled by tons of horny guys. Also, have you thought about wearing that outfit during one of your next gigs? It really looks good on you and it’s the right colour too.”

“Hmm, you know, that’s not a bad idea actually. I first have to find my black lace bra again though. My fans love to see a bit of skin, but I don’t want my tits popping out of my suit when I’m moving around a bit too wildly on stage after all.” replied Amber, while she tried her best to ignore Lucy’s remarks about “going braless” and “being ogled” as she zipped up her suit. She was now looking forward to her first day of RTX a lot less than she was a mere ten minutes ago, yet her bold rock mentality quickly gave Amber her confidence back. She wasn’t some prudish shy little ninny after all and if things would become too much for her to handle on her own, she still had reliable and trustworthy Sean to save her. Now there was a man she could truly rely upon. And he was also rather handsome and manly to boot! It was an opinion Lucy shared with her as well, which actually kind of upset Amber when she first found out about it. Amber knew that she and Sean weren’t an item and that she had no reason to get jealous about other girls being interested in her best friend, yet she couldn’t help but be bothered by it. To be completely honest, it actually pissed her off…

***************

It turned out that Amber was a bit of a shy ninny after all, as she had been walking close to Sean and never let go of his left arm during the past hour. Performing on stage while she was dressed in sexy outfits, together with the other members of her band and in front of an audience she was quite accustomed to, was a totally different experience than what she was currently going through apparently. Her unsupported boobs bounced and jiggled with each step she took, with her sensitive nipples having turned completely rock hard before they had even entered the convention centre. Showing off pokies and an impressive amount of cleavage, as she struggled with holding the zipper of her suit in place, Amber fervently wished that she had tried out the formfitting outfit a little bit more at home before deciding to wear it to such a public and massive event. Both male and female eyes were glued to her daring tight suit, which hugged her fit and curvy body ever so nicely, making sure that people could easily make out the shape and size of Amber’s juicy ass as she walked past them.

With a face half red and shaky nerves, Amber was barely able to focus on and enjoy all the RT-related booths at the convention, as she kept staying as close as she could to Sean. Huddling so close to Sean calmed Amber’s nerves a little, with the calming presence he was giving off being one of the few things which were stopping her from immediately going back to their hotel room and change into something a lot less revealing. Enjoying the blissful feeling of Amber’s tits occasionally pressing against his arm and the sweet smell of her perfume, Sean stole as many perverted glances towards and into Amber’s considerable cleavage as he could. Swallowing hard every time he noticed the outline of Amber’s nipples, as they kept rubbing against the leathery fabric of her suit, Sean was dealing with some shaky nerves himself. He had rehearsed countless times how his master plan would and could go down, but now that he was actually busy executing it after months of planning, it felt as if he had just come up with his plan on the spot right there and then. All his hopes were now resting on Darshelle…

******************

Having had countless online conversations with Sean over the past year and a half, Darshelle considered him to be one of her closest personal friends. It all started with Sean leaving a large tip on her Only Fans page. Darshelle, always up for showing appropriate appreciation for the support she received from all her fans, let her professionalism slip for a bit and had started talking to Sean; as a very basic way of thanking him for his generous donation. Hitting it off pretty well together, the two kept talking and having so much fun in each other that Darshelle eventually confided in Sean and shared a few of her personal secrets with him. It turned out that Darshelle had been wanting bigger boobs for a while now, both because she had always wanted to have large breasts and because it would be incredibly beneficial for her entire modelling career as well.

Lucky for her, after Sean had to convince her just a little to actually go through with it, her new friend actually had some very useful connections in the US and before the month was over, Darshelle was sporting new and much larger boobs, and completely free of charge on account of Sean’s assistance! Overjoyed that her boobjob had happened perfectly and without any permanent scarring or complications, Darshelle started trusting and confiding in Sean even more, resulting in him helping out the adult model with taking care of a blackmailer and a leaker of her most expensive adult content. Suffice it to say, Darshelle really owed Sean and she’d be more than happy to pay him back in whatever way he saw fit. She was hoping more or less that he wouldn’t ask her for sex in return for all his support, although she actually surprised herself a bit when she realised that something like that wouldn’t really be the end of the world. Sean was a looker and Darshelle had been entertaining the thought of secretly messing around with one of her fans for a while now.

What he actually requested of her, was something Darshelle had never expected however, yet she was totally on board with it the moment Sean finished explaining his perverted plan. If he wanted to use his close connection with her to get intimate with this Amber girl and convince her to get into modelling, then Darshelle would see it done for damn sure! It was the least she could do for all Sean’s earlier assists and besides, the whole thing actually turned her on immensely as well! It was time for a little bit of professional acting to go down!

*********************

When Lucy abandoned them to go look for Jessica Nigri and to ask her for an autograph, Sean saw his opportunity to carry out the next step of his plan and quickly dragged Amber to where Darshelle was waiting for the both of them. Quickly explaining to Amber that Darshelle was a close friend of his and that she would be essential to helping Amber figuring out the whole potential cosplay-modelling gig, Sean practically thrusted the intimidated girl into Darshelle’s open and warm embrace when they finally met up. Being hugged ever so tightly by the hot model and having her sensitive tits being rubbed against Darshelle’s, quickly caused Amber to start blushing like crazy while she tried her best to not embarrass herself in front of somebody as smoking hot and famous as Darshelle.

“Oh, so you’re **_the_** Amber my great bud Sean has talked so much about over the past few months?! Goddamn girl, you look even more beautiful and hot than I had expected! Great outfit too by the way! I love the daringness of it! Great modelling-mentality you got there!” mentioned Darshelle, as she was intensely eyeing up the blushing babe in front of her. She also snuck in some glances towards Sean as well, because even though she’d already seen his face multiple times during their earlier online conversations, she had never completely seen his entire body yet. And she most definitely liked what she was seeing right now, both in Amber’s case **_and_** Sean’s case.

Sean couldn’t help but check out Darshelle in a perverted manner as well, as the lewd woman was wearing a sexy D.Va cosplay outfit, with her toned midriff on display on account of her outfit only consisted out of D.Va-themed pants, a skimpy pink and blue coloured bikini top and a small bunny necklace. With half of her tits spilling out of her way too small bikini top, Darshelle had definitely gotten Sean’s total attention, yet Darshelle didn’t mind his unsubtle staring in the slightest. Having grown more than accustomed to the erotic attention she received from her line of work, Darshelle took Sean’s grinning and satisfied expression as a compliment, before she continued to overwhelm Amber with a barrage of naughty compliments and positive encouragement.

“I love your lip piercing girl, very enticing! Really brings the finishing touch to the entire rocker girl vibe you got going on! I adore your hair too! It looks so soft and dark brunette with a streak of light brown is a hot combo!”

Thanking Darshelle for all the pleasant compliments and regaining some of her usual cool and confident demeanour, Amber eventually started chatting with the older woman as if they were BFF’s, with the both of them being way too outgoing and spontaneous to stick to just boring small talk. Amber casually mentioned to Darshelle that she wanted to get into adult cosplay and modelling because she had always been rather interested in dressing up in sexy and original outfits. She also explained that earning enough money so that her band could afford a professional recording studio at long last, was also another reason for the whole modelling-gig. Feeling warm and happy inside when Darshelle told her that her heart was in the right place and that her mentality couldn’t be any better to become an adult cosplayer and model, Amber couldn’t help but silently thank Sean over and over again for introducing her to Darshelle. All the advice and positive encouragement the established adult model was currently giving her was just what Amber needed to make up her mind about taking up a modelling career or not, with Amber also becoming more visibly excited as the conversation continued on.

Amber couldn’t help but laugh when Darshelle told her she should become an adult Patreon model like herself, on account of Amber’s tits already been the ideal size for such work. Darshelle even whistled appreciatively while cupping Amber’s boobs to further drive home her point that Amber’s impressive rack was made to show off in provocative and erotic outfits. Darshelle wasn’t actually joking around however, and carefully shifted the focus of the conversation from Amber’s goals and dreams towards talking up Sean to the already very excited girl. Already impressed by the fact that Sean knew Darshelle on such a close and personal level, Amber’s opinion and interest in Sean just kept on steadily rising as Darshelle kept telling her how reliable, supportive and original he always was.

“I’m telling you Amber; Sean’s the perfect man for artistic girls like ourselves!” mentioned Darshelle with a playful wink, which caused both Sean and Amber to start blushing slightly. Darshelle’s latest remark really hit home with Amber however, with her almost blurting out a shy “I know…”, before Darshelle suddenly grabbed her shoulders and proposed something to Amber she would never say no to.

******************

Both equally turned on and flustered as she saw Darshelle posing in an incredibly thin silver micro bikini next to Sean, who was only wearing his boxers, Amber tried her best to mentally save everything Darshelle was currently saying and showing to her. Having been invited to Darshelle’s hotel room after their pleasant conversation at RTX, Amber was being treated to her own private model show, during which Darshelle gave her so many useful pointers and important things to keep in mind during a photoshoot, that Amber hadn’t bothered to wonder why Lucy had still not sent either her or Sean a text back. Sean had texted the younger girl more than half an hour ago, about the two of them going to spend the next couple hours together with Darshelle, on helping Amber figure out everything she needed to know in regards to modelling. Yet for some reason, Lucy still hadn’t replied back yet, which Amber at first just brushed off as her being jealous at the amazing opportunity Amber had been given.

Her eyes fixated on the two people posing in front of her, Amber’s eyes darted constantly from Sean’s toned body, towards Darshelle’s incredibly fit and seductive form, and back again. Sean had no experience with modelling of course, yet with the directions and tips Darshelle gave him, he just barely managed to pull it off rather well. It didn’t matter much in the end however, as Sean was just there to support and enhance Darshelle’s lewd posing, who was pressing her hot body against Sean’s in such an intense and passionate manner, that Sean was soon sporting an impressive boner, with his cockhead scarcely poking out his boxers. Too focused on trying to appear calm and enjoying the tantalizing touch of Darshelle’s curves against his own sweaty skin as much as possible, Sean never saw both women unconsciously licking their lips as they noticed the tip of Sean’s aroused dick popping out of his boxers to greet them.

With everybody getting more turned on as the first stage of the shoot progressed, Sean started to almost panic when the precum which was dripping out of the tip of his erect cock, landed on top of Darshelle’s shiny bikini bottom. The daring model had bent over in front of Sean and had pressed her amazing booty against his groin, both to confirm something which had been nagging at Darshelle’s mind for the past ten minutes and because she could barely keep control over her rising sexual urges. Smiling proudly when her suspicions were proving correct, Darshelle quickly assumed a normal position again and congratulated Sean on a job well done, before she sat down next to Amber to give her a few more tips. Darshelle had seen Amber staring lustfully at Sean multiple times during her shoot, especially when his boner almost completely revealed itself, and when she saw that a turned on Amber was almost shaking with jealous anger the moment Darshelle pressed her butt against Sean’s groin, Darshelle knew enough. She’d have helped out Sean with getting intimate with Amber even if Amber wasn’t totally into him, but now that she had realised that Amber had more than enough sexual interest and barely containable jealousy in regards to Sean, Darshelle was now extra motivated to get the two to bang together. And with how horny she was currently feeling herself, there was no stopping her from turning the entire naughty happening into an even naughtier threesome!

***************

Her own catsuit had been quite revealing, yet the lilac one which Darshelle had given her was on a whole different level. It was sleeveless and practically the entire middle, from the neck-part to the crotch-area, was open and completely exposed to the lustful gazes of both Darshelle and Sean. It required all of Amber’s confidence and a lot of encouragement and convincing on Darshelle’s part for her to put it on, let alone pose in front of them in a naughty manner. With the suit so low-cut that part of her shaven pussy was visible and her nipples were just barely covered by the shiny fabric of her slutty outfit, Amber had to put considerable effort in trying to replicate all of Darshelle’s earlier sexy poses, without flashing her audience while doing so. Showing off an ungodly amount of pokies and cameltoe, Amber kept blowing Sean’s mind while she constantly had to remind herself that Darshelle was the professional model, and that if she’d already object to her first lesson, then she’d better just give up on the whole cosplay modelling-gig altogether.

The entire situation started escalating even more when Darshelle started taking pictures of her and when Darshelle ordered Sean to pose next to Amber like he had done together with her, Amber was just about ready to call quits on the whole thing. Yet continued positive encouragement from Darshelle and seeing Sean so visibly impressed and intimidated by the raw sexual power she was basically oozing at this point, Amber diligently carried on. Occasionally pressing her entire body against Sean’s and watching his cock grow even harder during her new set of extra lewd poses, Amber surprised herself, her model partner and her modelling instructor when she suddenly bent down in front of Sean and started rubbing her booty all up and down the huge bulge in his boxers.

Gulping once and realising that Amber couldn’t be more ready for a little bit of dirty fun, Darshelle quickly made eye contact with Sean and subtly motioned with a slight tilt of her head that he should relocate to the bathroom and leave the two girls alone for a short moment. Ever so carefully rubbing his erect cock against Amber’s leather-clad ass while she continued to grind her butt against his groin, Sean eventually excused himself and left the two turned-on hotties alone with the greatest of efforts, as he quickly dashed into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. It was time to get physical!

***************

Immediately slipping out of his boxers and drinking a glass of water to stay properly hydrated during the intense fuckfest which was about to go down, Sean pressed his right ear against the bathroom door and started to both masturbate and eavesdrop as his heart kept pounding faster and faster.

“I don’t know what came over me. I just couldn’t control myself any longer. This entire day has basically been just one big turn-on for me…”

“Oh don’t worry about it babe. Things can get a little heated during erotic modelling, so it’s better that you found that out in advance than during one of your legit shoots instead. Plus, I don’t think that Sean objected too much against it, don’t you think?”

“True, I even felt him rub his cock against my behind just before he left to go to the bathroom. I still don’t know what came over me to just start rubbing my ass all over his groin though.”

“I do. When I did that pose with Sean, you were practically fuming from jealousy and barely controlled anger. So, when it was finally your turn, you decided to go all-out in a daring bid to one-up me. And you’ve definitely succeeded in doing just that, that’s for damn sure!” replied Darshelle in a jokingly manner.

“Why am I always getting jealous though? I’ve never been this possessive about a guy before.”

“Well, don’t you think it’s about time you two upgraded from being close friends to something a bit more…intimate?” mentioned Darshelle, as she softly started to run the tip of her right index finger up and down Amber’s exposed midriff.

“Like?”

“Oh, I dunno. Maybe fuckbuddies would be a good start?”

Before Amber had a chance to reply, Darshelle quickly showed her the pictures she took of Amber striking multiple sexy poses next to Sean.

“You look like you were having fun. Getting all close and personal with your hung friend Sean. We’ve both just seen how huge his package is. You could have a lot of fun with a dick that big, Amber. You shouldn’t pass up on a rare opportunity like that.” continued Darshelle, while she slipped both her hands under Amber’s suit to start caressing her bare tits, followed by her leaning a little closer to start nibbling on Amber’s right earlobe as well.

“The dude’s handsome, hung, caring and supportive. He’d be a great catch for you, girl. Besides, he’s actually a decent photographer as well. Do you know how hard it is to find a reliable and skilled photographer to do your shoots with? Definitely one with whom you also feel calm and relaxed with. That’s a damn luxury Amber and I’m fairly positive that Sean would love to be your main photographer.”

Pinching Amber’s left nipple with one hand while her other hand was busy rubbing Amber’s noticeable cameltoe, Darshelle decided that she was on a roll and that she’d only need to continue her verbal manipulation just a little bit longer before Amber would finally completely cave in.

“That would also mean that he’d be doing you a huge favour of course. He’s mentioned to me a couple months ago that he already has a small list of beginning models lined up, who want to shoot with him, so that means that he’s been waiting until this day to finally hear if you wanna go pro with the whole modelling-thing or not, before he’d accept any of those other girls’ offers. That’s pretty admirable of him I must say. You must also admit that he’s been pulling a lot of strings to make your dreams become a reality. I already agreed to his request of doing combo-shoots with you if you ever go pro and he’s told me a couple weeks ago that he’s already found you a couple potential sponsorships **_and_** a pretty great and comfortable main location to shoot at too. The way I see it, you owe him big time, you delectable little slut.” finished Darshelle, right before she slipped her tongue in Amber’s mouth, pushed her onto the bed and started to make out with the stunned fledgling model.

Still too surprised after having heard about all the amazing things Sean had done for her and still could do for her as well, to be fully aware of the fact that Darshelle was passionately French-kissing her, the overwhelmed rocker-girl could only manage a weak and pathetic “w-wait…” when she felt Darshelle tugging at her suit and pulling it down.

"Let me give you another piece of advice, Amber. I've already seen multiple times that there's some sexual tension between you two and that would seriously be a huge hindrance in regards to your more...lewd shoots. It could potentially destroy your career. So why don't I help you and Sean get looser and more comfortable around each other. Your career can only benefit from it..." inquired Darshelle in an incredibly seductive manner, right before she dove in and started eating out Amber’s already moist little pussy.

Hearing Amber release a loud and drawn-out “Yesssss!” the moment her tongue started lapping at Amber’s clit while her fingers were busy exploring the girl’s tight cunt at the same time, Darshelle quickly knocked three times against the side of the bed to signal Sean that it was time to move on to the next step of their plan.

Making out with Darshelle again after the lewd model quickly crawled on top of her body, Amber suddenly felt a new tongue lap at her drenched pussy, which tensed up her entire body as she realised that her best friend was now eating her out. Extremely flustered and turned on, Amber was unable to both verbally or physically object or struggle, as Darshelle had her utterly pinned down. Darshelle’s intense kissing and the caring way she ran her hands through Amber’s hair, eventually relaxed the defenceless and immobile girl enough to now properly enjoy the intimate caresses and attention Sean and Darshelle were giving her.

Amber slowly spread her legs open, so that her best friend would have an easier time eating out her pussy. Her eyes went wide-open however, when she felt something rigid and wet prod against her aching cunt. Seeing the stunned expression of the girl lying underneath her, Darshelle just winked playfully at her, broke off their kiss, stuck one of her fingers in Amber’s mouth and lifted her body just enough so that Amber had a clear view of Sean’s hard cock effortlessly sliding deep inside of her.

Seeing an opportunity to get naked herself, Darshelle expertly undid her micro bikini with one hand, while Amber had started to intensely suck off her finger, as slow tingly sensations emanating from her crotch were quickly spreading out through her entire body. Lying down on Amber again, Darshelle started to nibble and suck on her hard nipples, before she rubbed her own hard nipples against Amber’s, whilst making sure that she was wiggling her juicy ass in front of Sean the entire time. Unable to resist the mind-blowing invitation from Darshelle, Sean quickly stuck a finger inside her pussy and immediately replaced it with his hard throbbing dick once he realised that Darshelle was totally ready for some hard pussy-pounding fucking.

Missing the amazing feeling of having her pussy completely filled with Sean’s cock, Amber let out a whiny saddened moan, which immediately turned into a pleasant and ecstatic moan when she felt Sean’s cock fill up her needy pussy once more. Unable to decide which exquisite cunt he’d rather stick his dick in, Sean just kept switching between pounding Amber’s tight hole and slamming his dick so hard inside Darshelle’s dripping pussy that her asscheeks jiggled with each forceful thrust.

Amber came around the same time she felt 9 thick ropes of Sean’s cum splatter against her cervix, with the loud moan resulting from her intense squirting orgasm cut short as Darshelle started to make out with her again. A quick probing touch with her left hand half a minute later alerted Darshelle to the fact that both Sean and Amber had finally reached the end of their climaxes, which prompted the lewd babe to quickly move down towards Amber’s crotch and lap up every drop of Sean’s cum which was now steadily leaking out of the panting girl’s pussy. Having her cunt licked and kissed so suddenly after such an intense orgasm got Amber begging for round two right away, with Sean’s cock also raring to have another go after seeing somebody as incredibly hot as Darshelle lick up all his cum dripping out of his best friend Amber, whom he finally got to bang at last.

Helping Amber sit upright on the bed, Darshelle quickly noticed the rather awkward silence between her and Sean and immediately defused the situation, partially because she was looking forward to experiencing a hard squirting release as well.

“No time for awkward talking or lovey-dovey mushy babbling! It’s time to fuck fuck FUCK!” exclaimed Darshelle energetically, followed by her grabbing one of Amber’s hands and putting it on Sean’s impressive nine-and-a-half-inch erect cock.

“Don’t worry Amber. I know it’s a rather massive cock to jerk off on your own, so lemme lend you a hand!” said Darshelle with an upbeat wink, resulting in Sean receiving a double handjob, while his big and heavy balls were being fondled and cupped by their remaining hands as well. Precum and leftover-sperm quickly stained the hands of both women, with the wet fleshy sounds their handjob was producing, proving to be quite the audible sexual stimulant for all three of them. 

With the tip of his dick still sensitive from blasting a huge load in Amber’s pussy mere minutes ago, Sean had a hard time prolonging his second nut from happening when Amber suddenly took his entire dick in her mouth. While Amber was making sure that every inch of Sean’s cock got tenderly massaged by her tongue as she bobbed her head back and forth on his rigid long member, Darshelle had decided to take some initiative herself as well by gobbling and slurping on Sean’s cum-filled ballsack. Too big to fit both inside her mouth at once, Darshelle took her sweet time tasting and pleasuring both of Sean’s balls separately, while Amber’s deepthroating movements became so fast that she momentarily forgot to even breathe. 

With his legs trembling heavily and his teeth grinding against each other almost audibly in a desperate effort to enjoy having his cock and balls double-teamed for a little bit longer, Sean surrendered himself to blissful pleasure a few moments later, as he blasted rope after rope of warm thick cum directly inside Amber’s mouth and throat. Amber’s cheeks were already visibly bulging by the time Sean released his tenth spurt of cum inside her mouth and once he released the fifteenth and final rope of cum, his sperm had already started shooting out of Amber’s nose.

Darshelle had continue to pleasure and satisfy Sean’s balls as he kept cumming inside Amber’s mouth, but the moment she heard his dick exit her lewd companion’s mouth with an audible ‘Plop’, Darshelle turned towards Amber, pulled her towards her after grabbing both her shoulders and proceeded to get her share of Sean’s cum by way of an extremely sloppy cum-exchanging kiss. Letting not a single drop of Sean’s tasty cum go to waste, Amber and Darshelle kept gulping down glob after glob of thick sperm until Amber’s mouth was cum-free once more.

The entire sexual event only started escalating even more at this point.

When Sean took Amber missionary-style, Darshelle was kneeling behind her, holding up her legs in the air, while she and Sean were making out at the same time as well. With his mind already half-blown after so much intense sex, Sean’s mind kept drifting off even further into total depravity as he kept staring at the hot nubile sweaty bodies of the two fantastic sluts he was currently fucking. He saw Amber’s toes curl up once she started squirting all over his groin, with her already tight pussy contracting even harder all around his dick during her entire orgasm, which caused Sean to fill her up with his hot and potent seed for the second time that day. Amber let him cum as much as he wanted inside her because she was on the pill, but even if she wasn’t, she was currently too far gone mentally to even think about objecting to Sean pouring more and more of his cum deep inside her womb.

Darshelle proceeded to eat out Amber’s cum-filled pussy again, having acquired an incredible liking to the yummy taste of Sean’s sperm, but this time, her cunt was also being eaten out by Amber at the same time, after they had assumed the 69-position. Unwilling to let Darshelle go without a release for much longer, Sean shoved his well-lubricated cock inside Darshelle’s narrow asshole and proceeded to pound her ass and slap her cheeks until she squirted all over Amber’s face. Amber occasionally stopped licking Darshelle’s pussy to give Sean’s big swinging balls a couple playful licks every time they appeared right above her face, with her receiving multiple small orgasms as Darshelle was working her magic on Amber’s pussy and clit. Not wanting to be outdone by Darshelle and knowing for damn sure that she should be incredibly grateful for what Darshelle had already done for her and Sean that day, Amber started to lightly nibble and bite on Darshelle’s clit, which, combined with the hard and merciless pounding Sean was still visiting upon Darshelle’s ass, caused Darshelle to soon cover Amber’s face with her juices once more.

Amber quickly got to taste something else as well, as Sean’s cum started to drip out of Darshelle’s ass and onto Amber’s nose and in her mouth, after Sean had finally nutted for twenty seconds straight deep inside Darshelle’s big round butt.

Booze and saliva were used to lube up Amber’s chest enough for a hard and rough titfuck, with Sean thrusting his throbbing cock in between Amber’s bountiful rack so intensely, that they bounced and jiggled like crazy. Darshelle, who was pressing Amber’s tits together against Sean’s cock, occasionally went for a little suck and lick at Amber’s hard and sensitive nipples. Her sexual high quickly got enhanced after she’d gotten tipsy from licking Amber’s booze-covered tits and nipples, with her already having started to finger herself minutes before Sean covered Amber’s chest and beautiful soft alabaster white tits in a big warm coating of his cum. 

Licking up all of Sean’s cum in between Amber’s tits while she never stopped fingering herself, Darshelle pushed one of Amber’s breasts towards Amber’s mouth, offering her the joyful opportunity to lick it clean of Sean’s tasty hot cum, while she took care of cleaning Amber’s other cum-covered breast. Quite soon, Amber was sucking down hard on her left nipple, while Darshelle was lightly biting and sucking on Amber’s right nipple, when Darshelle suddenly felt Sean pull her fingers out of her wet and aching cunt, to be immediately replaced by his twitching raging-hard penis as he couldn’t wait to fill up Darshelle’s pussy with his jizz as well. Sean poured the remainder of the bottle of booze into Darshelle’s ass while he kept ramming his dick as deep and as hard as he could into Darshelle, whose tongue was hanging lazily out of her mouth at this point and with a blissful ahegao-expression quite visible on her sweaty and flushed face.

Absorbing all that booze through her ass got Darshelle drunk even faster than had she consumed it the normal way, which caused all the remaining sex and orgasms for the next two hours to be as intense and pleasurably as all the wonderful sexual action that had come before it! 

*************

Making out with each other while Darshelle was slowly trying to regain her composure in the bathroom –Sean had fucked her absolutely silly the last couple hours -, an exhausted Amber realised that she finally had a great opportunity to establish some life-altering facts and decisions with ‘her man’ and totally went for it. Not a single shred of shyness or awkwardness remained between the two after so much intense ball-busting sex after all.

“All the wild fucking I’d ever want with you and all your support and dedication to see my modelling dream come true, would be all mine, whenever I want to. Just as long as I submit to you and try to please you to the best of my abilities whenever you want me to. And I’m so absolutely goddamn ready to do all that, and so much more too!”

“Give a little, take a little, like that?” joked Sean, who felt himself getting excited again when he realised that Amber had basically just confessed to him, albeit in a very naughty manner.

“Exactly like that!” replied Amber, after which she proceeded to make out again with Sean. Just saying it wasn’t enough however, and Amber was tired of pussyfooting around with Sean. Jumping off the bed, Amber grabbed Darshelle’s camera and handed it to Sean before she sat down on the bed again.

Having a hard time keeping his hands from trembling as he recorded his new girlfriend’s special confession, Sean felt his mouth become parch dry as Amber let go of all her inhibitions and repressed emotions.

“I’m nothing but a dirty slut for Sean. He owns me now and I’m his to use as he pleases. My holes are for his use only. I realise now that this is all I’ve ever wanted in life and it fills my heart with so much joy that I’m finally Sean’s. His fuck-property. His own personal cocksleeve. His totally willing and always loyal cumdumpster, forever and ever.” proclaimed Amber, as she was furiously pinching her nipples and rubbing her clit.

Two more minutes of loud moaning and intense pussy-fingering action later, Amber’s lewd confession had finally reached its end, yet there was still something that needed to be done to make it absolutely final.

“Do I have your permission to cum…sir?”

“You don’t, you busty hot slut. Now go get Darshelle from the bathroom so that we can all clean up this mess before we leave. Lucy’s probably worried sick about us back at our hotel room.” ordered Sean, with newfound confidence and authority. 

Smiling wildly as she had hoped that her master wouldn’t give her permission to cum, Amber quickly crawled towards Sean and gave the tip of his dick an adorable and loving kiss to seal their new special relationship, right before she quickly hurried towards the bathroom to carry out her master’s first order. Life was simple and life was good…

*****************

Promising to stay in touch and make the whole trio-thing a very regular happening from now on, Sean and Amber had finally left Darshelle’s hotel room, after helping clean up the sticky mess they had all made during the past few hours. Wearing her own black catsuit again while walking as close as she could to Sean, Amber happily hold on tight to the plastic bag Darshelle had given her. In it was the lewd lilac bodysuit she had worn for her test-shoot and Amber was already looking forward to wearing it to entice her master again for hardcore sex real soon.

They were both surprised that Lucy still hadn’t texted them back or hadn’t picked up any of their phone calls, and once they realised that she wasn’t at their hotel room either, Sean was about to call the police when Sean’s phone suddenly started buzzing.

“Am at old friend’s place, will be back tomorrow. Having tons of fun right now, no need to worry.”

Relieved that their friend was safe, it didn’t take too long for Amber and Sean to realise that they had the hotel room for themselves the entire evening and night. Getting undressed in record time, one of the two beds was soon heard creaking loudly, as Sean was humping Amber at an absolute breakneck speed. The sex they had for the remainder of the day and a big part of the night was as intense and as passionate as the sex they had had back at Darshelle’s hotel room, yet there was one big difference. The sex at Darshelle’s was ‘just’ for pleasure, while the sex at their own hotel room was raw and uncontrolled breeding sex.

For some women, taking the pill during flying could be rather ‘iffy’, and Amber was one of those women. It had been a little detail she had forgotten during their pleasant time with Darshelle, so before she and Sean went at it again, Sean had offered to go grab a contraceptive pill and morning-after pill from Amber’s bag, which was currently sitting in one of the two bathrooms. Offering to Amber to take the pills through a very passionate and sloppy kiss, Sean made sure that Amber didn’t notice that the two pills she had just swallowed were just pills against a headache instead. Immediately realising that he wanted to go all the way with Amber after filming her confession to him, and also wanting to be absolutely one hundred percent sure that she’d stick to the deal, Sean had decided that he was tired of pussyfooting around with Amber as well. Every cumshot which happened before they finally drifted off to sleep, happened deep inside Amber’s pussy, making sure that she would go back to the UK totally and utterly knocked up.

It felt so unbelievably taboo and amazing, that Sean didn’t even spend a single thought on the fact that turning Lucy into one of his cocksleeves had been one of this original goals for that trip as well.

After all, when you got a hold of the main dish, who gives a flying fuck about a side dish?

\-------------------------

I hope you enjoyed reading this story and please feel free to leave a comment, as I love hearing feedback!

Always curious to know and hear what you guys and girls would like to read in the near future, I have decided on making a poll through which you can tell me what series and franchises interest you the most!  
  
You can find said poll here: <http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e0142c5e4b02c7a707a8eea>

I also made a poll for an upcoming celebrity story which will have lots of chapters. The more votes somebody has, the higher the chance that she'll get a chapter or even return for a second chapter. The story will also include super powers and RT-content.

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e975763e4b09a2d524cee29>


End file.
